from the heart
by ravenclawroyalty
Summary: some poems i wrote from the POV of different HP characters from the Marauders Era. snape is tormented. lily is exasperated. sirius is angsty. and james is just desperate. no plot line. please R&R.
1. i can't love a mask

A/N: I wrote a bunch of random poems a couple days ago and realized that they were by HP characters. Weird. Anyway, I decided to post them. Read, review, gouge out your eyes in pain (just don't get blood on the keyboard). Constructive criticism is awesome.

**Disclaimer: why would JKR write HP fanfiction? I'm sure she has more important things to do with her life (like write book 7). I, on the other hand, have no life. **

I Can't Love a Mask

I almost wish I could believe you,

But how can I know if you're sincere?

I almost wish I could return your smile,

But how can I know you're not laughing at me?

Your gifts are charm, wit and deceiving,

But all I want is simple, unadulterated honesty.

Why is it that people only love the liars?

The unfaithful, confident, unreal ones?

Who wants to love someone, who's cowering,

Behind their cool, charming mask?

Although I wish I could believe you,

I have no time for dripping wax smiles,

And glassy marble eyes.

I don't want you to change.

I just want you to embrace who you are.

I'll believe you when you're honest.

I'll smile when you're true.

Be yourself when you're around me,

And I can begin loving you.

--Lily

_A/N: so this is the first one. I know it doesn't have consistent rhythm and only the last stanza rhymes, but in my mind poetry has no rules. I hope you liked and will review. I'll give you cake!_


	2. unbearable

_A/N: yet another poem. Just so you know, these poems don't go in any particular order and there's no plot line. Anyhoo, enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I am not rich. I am not famous. I am not British. I am not married. I have no children. I am not JKR.**

Unbearable

Could I hate someone with a smile like yours?

Could I despise those eyes that glitter with unspoken joy?

Only a monster could hate you.

It hurts to see you frown.

But it's worse to see your emerald eyes dim with sadness.

I have to hide my monstrous self from you.

And shield my body from your sparkling gaze.

Because being in view of a smile like yours,

Makes loathing you unbearable.

--Snape

_A/N: I know it's not as long as the other one, but that's why I'm posting more than one at a time. Hope you liked it. Snape is talking about Lily if you didn't realize that already._


	3. mama

_A/N: Yay, long poem!! I like this one. I hope y'all do too. Let me know if you do!_

**Disclaimer: psst, I'm actually JKR in disguise. Don't tell anyone, they might sue me. Psst, I have another secret for you: GET REAL! **

Mama 

I've been told that hate is a strong word.

I've been lied to for my entire life.

You taught me many things before I was able to form my own opinion.

You taught me words like purity,

Blood line,

Tradition,

Traitor,

Filth,

And evil.

You taught me who to hate

You taught me that different was bad.

You taught me that people who weren't like us were evil.

Now that I've grown up a little, I can see that you were wrong.

They're not so different and they're not so bad.

I should hate you for the lies you told me.

But instead, it's the other way around.

When did you start hating me?

Was it when I first got suspicious?

When I began thinking for myself?

Or when I realized how deep your lies went?

You don't know how angry I am at you.

But I still cannot hate you.

Mama, you taught me many things,

But you never taught me how to hate.

--Sirius

_A/N: poor Sirius. This poem is kind of angsty. Come to think of it, almost all of these poems are angsty. Oh well, Review!!_


	4. not happening and pretty please

_A/N: I put two poems in this one because they kind of correspond with each other and one is way too short to put by itself._

**Disclaimer: How can I be JKR? I'm already the Easter Bunny and Oliver Cromwell. **

Not Happening

I won't go out with you.

What more is there to say?

Leave me alone for just one day!

Please, just GO AWAY!

--Lily

Pretty Please

I understand

Your command.

I demand

One more reprimand.

I'll comply

If you try

To rely

On my

Alibi.

Change your stance

Give one last chance

For one last dance

In this romance.

--James

_A/N: so there's two more. I think I'll do a Remus poem next. Stay tuned!_


	5. first memory

_A/N: well, true to my word. Here's a Remus poem. It's kind of angsty, but I hope you like it anyway. I'll probably write some more lighthearted poems later but I'm not promising anything. If you want fluff, read last tribute._

**Disclaimer: if you give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day. If you give me a fish, I'll whack you with it and tell you I'm not JKR.**

First Memory

I only remember the blood

And the pain afterward.

I can't recall the moment teeth and claws met flesh,

The second my life was ripped open and left to bleed.

I can't even recollect the world I lived in

Before that moment.

The only memory that remains

Is that of blood.

--Remus

_A/N: not the happiest poem but review anyway. Please. It's about when he first got bitten if you didn't get that already._


	6. this paradox

_A/N: Oh my goodness, what could it be? Not ANOTHER poem! I don't like this one as much. It was harder to write but I hope you like it anyway._

**Disclaimer: I don't want to get sued because I have no money. JKR has lots of money. If I was JKR I would have no money and lots of money, and that just doesn't make sense.**

This Paradox

There Has never

Been a more

Gentle paradox

Here.

Never

Have I

Seen such simple

Happiness in

Them.

Once

They were

The fiercest enemy

And greatest

Love.

Once

They were

Alone, but now

They are

One.

Change

Is unpredictable

A ripple affect

In the

Universe.

This

Change is

Beautiful and nobody

Can begrudge

Beauty.

The

Saint and

The sinner are

Now together

Finally.

This

Paradox has

Made me content

At long

Last

--Dumbledore

_A/N: woo hoo! Review. That rhymes! I can't think of anything else to say. Let me know if you like these._


	7. I Can't

_A/N: poem. Read. Review. Blarg._

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't JKR…nope, nothing's changed. Still not her**.

I Can't

I slap

I hurt

I sting

I cry

I rage

I scream

I curse

I glare

I snap

I can't

Seem to

Stop hurting

You.

--Lily

_A/N: I know, another short one. I'm sorry. Please read and review. I'll love you forever! I'm thinking of writing some poems from Lily's friends POV, just to make things more interesting. Let me know if this is a good idea._


	8. what is this feeling?

_A/N: so here is a poem from Dez (short for Desdemona). If you read The Name of the Game you'll know who she is. I'm too lazy to re-explain it. Her personality is different from Game because we all know that people are different on the inside. These poems are more of an inner workings type thing. Anyway, ON WITH THE POEM!!!!_

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy JKR. Yo soy una zanahoria pero no soy senora Rowling. Lo siento. **

What is this Feeling?

She asked me to tell her what love felt like.

I told her to tell me.

She asked me if it was like a beat beside your heart.

A separate pulse that never fades.

When a smile or just a glance makes you want to sing for joy.

Not like an O.M.G, he looked at me, puppy crush.

But something more.

Buried so deep in your soul that you don't know it's there,

Until you catch yourself staring.

And suddenly you've never felt so beautiful,

Because you've finally noticed how beautiful _everything_ is.

I looked her in the eye and told her:

"Yes, that sounds a lot like love."

--Dez

_A/N: so I hope you like this one. I like writing poems from OC's POV. Teehee, acronyms! Anyway, review and such. Double cake to anyone who reviews and knows what musical the title for this poem came from (it's the title of one of the songs in the musical). _


	9. overlooked

_A/N: This came to me like five seconds ago. Hope you like. The POV is pretty obvious. Enjoy_.

**Disclaimer: not am JKR I.**

Overlooked 

Best friends, bodyguards, pranksters and pals,

Forget their one and only rat.

But I'm used to being overlooked.

It's really not so bad.

We did everything together,

An inseparable whirlwind.

But somehow I've become overlooked.

I know they've got problems

That keep them rather busy.

And my own occasional trifling woes

Are nothing in comparison.

But it would be nice for someone to hear them.

And understand.

It would be nice

Not to be overlooked

For once.

--Peter

_A/N: So, there's another poem. They just keep coming don't they? Anyway, review. Let there be dancing in the streets, brawling in the saloons and necking in the parlor. Sorry, Marx Brother moment._


	10. missing friendship

_A/N: woohoo another poem!! This is just one of those poems that make me go BLARG! I like it but I don't like it. It's by Sora who has been friends with Sirius since childhood and has a crazy, pure blood obsessed family also. Hope you like._

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR I could afford to buy myself a computer that was more recent that Windows 98. Needless to say, I am not JKR.**

Missing Friendship

I hadn't talked to him

Since we were little.

Hogwarts ended our friendship.

At first I was hurt

When he ignored me

Then I realized I didn't want

To know him anymore.

Then Lily caught James' attention

And I had to stand between them

And Sirius Black remembered

That I existed.

I didn't intend for him to notice me.

I just wanted to keep Lily from killing Potter.

But suddenly I was cool enough

For Sirius to glance my way.

Damn him, that fickle, egotistical bastard.

I don't want him following me around.

And making suggestive remarks.

I want to be left alone.

I want him to stop talking to me.

I don't want him to find out

That I missed him.

--Sora

_A/N: like I said BLARG. I'm tired but I don't want to go to bed. Hmmm predicament. Fun word. Review is another fun word. Review review review review. Teehee._


	11. dear lily

_A/N: Here's a poem I wrote a long time ago. I seriously debated whether I wanted to post this or not, so reviews would be fantasmigorical._

**Disclaimer: erggmat galimphamoota dibby nol meck belagert vap dir lack. Translation—I am not JKR. I'm sorry. I am also part cave man. URG! Kill MAMMOTH!**

**Dear Lily**

I just want to apologize

For falling in love with you.

It can't be helped.

I think

It took us both

By surprise.

They don't prepare eleven-year-olds

For that kind of thing.

I didn't know how to act,

So you couldn't react.

They also don't tell you

How

To fall out of love.

I guess

You're supposed to figure

It out

On your own.

I'm sorry for not being able

To learn.

I want you to know:

I'm not eleven any more,

I'm a little smarter now.

Six years of chasing

Can do that to a person.

I've learned a bit about being

In love

And I've realized

That I don't want

To fall out of love with

You.

I'm sorry

For crushing your hopes.

But maybe you've learned

That some things were not meant

To be changed.

Love James.

_A/N: Poor James. Anyway, reviews are wonderful. So are cookies. I want reviews and you want cookies. We could work something out._


	12. dear james

_A/N: so, I just updated Last Tribute. Go read that after y'all read this. This poem is a companion to the previous one (dear Lily). Hope you like enough to review!_

**Disclaimer: I am a lumberjack. I sleep all night and I work all day. I cut down trees, I eat my lunch, I go to the lavat'ry…can you even imagine J.K.R as a lumberjack? (Oh, and the song belongs to Monty Python) **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Dear James**

How detrimental.

I feel as though all hope is lost.

Maybe it is.

Why, why, why, why, why?

Why?

How did you choose my life to ruin?

I'm not being harsh, James.

I want

To know

Why you chose me to torture?

To break me against the rocks

With your love.

Has it occurred to you

That I don't want to be loved?

I'm angry

That you can't see

My agony.

When you come into a room

And your eyes

Seek out mine

I want to curl up in my shell

And cry.

I want to be left alone.

But I can't because you start

Talking to me.

And suddenly,

My anger comes out.

You're hurt.

But you keep coming back.

Why

Don't

You

Stop?

Love Lily.

_A/N: yeah, so Lily isn't a happy camper. More poems are brewing in my head. Algebra 2 has been particularly boring and that's where my best poems are usually written. Review!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
